Young Lust
by Darkness Eclipsed
Summary: Miroku's got a bounty on his head & tries to make an interesting deal with the bounty hunter. His proposal sets a cataclysmic chain of events in motion.


After the first time I read Samurai Deeper Kyo, I had the notion it would be fun to do a SDK - Inu Yasha Crossover. Back when I bought that first volume, I did nothing about it. It was simply a fleeting thought that was pushed out of my mind by work and preparing for college.

It seemed like an ideal setup; the two mangas both take place in the Sengoku Jidai. I forgot about it until buying and reading the second volume. Then a real idea and plot began to form in my mind. I have some good ideas; I just hope I can come up with a decent ending for the whole thing.

Well, read on! Hope you like it! ^_^v

-Darkness Eclipsed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've got to stay away from us, Miroku! How many times have I said it? And you make me say it again! When will you learn?!" The voice of the lovely, dark-haired demon slayer Sango, shrill with anger, echoed through the woods. 

Miroku didn't answer. He couldn't if he wanted to. The unfortunate monk (although not many would call him unfortunate as he had brought this on himself) lay dazed on the forest floor. He'd been caught in the act of peeping on his female companions as they bathed and the object of his affections had beaten him within an inch of his life.

It was late at night. The ragtag group composed of Miroku, Sango, half demon Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo was camped in the forest. Inu Yasha was rather subdued, having been "sat" several times over the course of the day. Kagome sat glaring at Inu Yasha, her eyebrow twitching incessantly. Shippo was asleep and had missed the whole episode with the monk spying on the girls.

"Urgh…" Miroku groaned. A mental image of Sango, her luscious body -curved in all the right places- occupied his thoughts. He rolled over. Every single part of his body ached. _I should stop pursuing her, _he told himself, _she obviously doesn't want me. But she's so perfect, strong, beautiful, no-nonsense… _

"Don't you feel the slightest bit bad for thrashing him like that?" Kagome asked slyly, her voice breaking the stony silence. She knew the monk and the slayer were attracted to one another, but they had a rather violent relationship.

"No!" Sango faced away from her companions, her back to the fire. 

A grin crossed Kagome's face. The other girl felt bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the forest, two other travelers had stopped to pass the night. The duo was composed of a young man and a young woman, the latter of the two who was very excited. 

"He's around here somewhere; the people from the last village said he had been there with his companions. That was only two days ago; he couldn't have gone far." She glanced at her companion, "Are you listening to me?"

Kyoshiro Mibu yawned and stretched. "You've already told me this, Yuya-san. And I don't understand why he's such an important bounty any way. He's just some pervert-thief, right?"

Yuya Shiina snorted indelicately. _Sounds like some one I know…_She thought. After traveling for a while with Kyoshiro, she was becoming used to his peculiar habits and was indeed rather fond of him. "He's apparently more than a pervert-thief." She explained patiently, "He's got two bounties on him."

"Like me?"

"Not exactly. You're wanted as two separate people, remember? He's not. One bounty is for stealing all the valuable possessions of a lord. The other is a little less specific. Just that he's wanted dead or alive. And that one's a pretty decent amount of money."

"Decent enough that we don't have to sleep in the woods? I'm sick of camping out." 

"You big baby…He's worth more than you, even for the smaller bounty."

Kyoshiro thought a moment about this. "More than him" of course meant him in his present state. One hundred Mon was small change for some one like Yuya, but the one million Ryo bounty on Demon Eyes Kyo…That was another story. The lord looking for the pervert must've been quite rich to offer a good reward.

"You'd better get some sleep. We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." The girl suggested. She had settled herself near the small campfire. Summer was slowly changing into fall and it was growing colder at night.

"Okay. 'Night, Yuya-san."

"G'night…"


End file.
